The Backyardigans
Transcript 4 *Tasha: Tea, Tea, Tea, We'll Have the Perfect Cup of Tea, Now Won't You Join Me, Pip Pip Cheerio! *Pablo: Aw Man! *Uniqua: When are We Going to Do Something Exciting? *Tuck: And Fast! *Tyrone: Well, When You Think About It, Meeting the Emperor of the Ming Empire Was Pretty Exciting! *Ming-Ming: Yeah, You're Right, It was Exciting and Funny! *Linny: Totally Funny! *Tasha: Come Along, Don't Dawdle! *All: Okay! *Pablo: So How Far is this Gushing Geyser? *Tasha: Not Far, Look!, There's the Geyser! *Tyrone: I Don't See Anything! *Tasha: Look Where I'm Pointing! *Tuck: That Little Hill? *Ming-Ming: That's the Gushing Geyser of the Gobi Dessert? *Tasha: Well, It's Not Gushing Right Now, Of Course! *Tyrone: Obviously! *Tasha: The Great Gushing Geyser Only Gushes Once a Day! *First It Rumbles Three Times! *Tyrone: Woah! *Tuck: Woah! *Uniqua: What Was That? *Tasha: That Was the First Rumble, Two More to Go! *Pablo: So We Have to Get All the Way Over There Before the Third Rumble? *Tasha: Exactly, Or Wait Until Tomorrow! *Pablo: Waiit Until Tomorrow, Oh Boy, Oh Boy, The Geyser Only Gushes Once a Day! *Tuck: Pablo! *Pablo: Everybody Stay Calm, Be Cool, This Was Just the First Rumble! *Linny: Pablo! *Pablo: That Was the First Rumble, Only Two More Rumbles! *How are We Gonna Get There in Only Two Rumbles? *Ming-Ming: Pablo! *Pablo: Yeah? *Tasha: There's Only One Way to Get to the Geyser Before the Third Rumble! *Mongolian Ponies! *All: Wow, Mongolia Ponies! *Tyrone: That Certainly is Convenient! *Tasha: Mongolian Ponies are the Fastest Running Ponies in the World! *Now Come Along, Don't Dawdle! *Tuck: Woah! *Pablo: Easy! *Tasha: Steady! *Linny: The Second Rumble! *Ming-Ming: We've Gotta Go! *Tasha: We Can Make It! *Gallop, Ponies, Gallop! *Tasha: Gallop, Ponies, Gallop!, Across the Dessert Plain! *Ming-Ming: Gallop, Ponies, Gallop!, Faster Than a Train! *Pablo: Gallop, Ponies Gallop, There's No Time to Delay! *Tuck: Whinny if You Want to Shimmy if You Need To But Gallop, Ponies, Gallop, Gallop Your Hearts Away! *All: Gallop, Gallop, Yee-Haw, Gallop! *Gallop, Gallop, Come On, Gallop *Linny: Look! *Tasha: Faster! *Uniqua: Gallop, Ponies, Gallop, Time to Get Rushin',! *Pablo: Gallop, Ponies, Gallop!. Before the Geyser Stars Gushin! *Tyrone: Gallop, Ponies, Gallop, Faster Than You Knew You Could! *Tasha: Whinny if You Want to Shimmy if You Need To But Gallop, Ponies, Gallop!, While the Galloping's Good! *All: Gallop, Gallop, Yee-Haw Gallop! *Gallop, Gallop, Ya-Hoo Gallop! *Uniqua: You Know this Galloping is Pretty Exciting! *Tyrone: It's Really Exciting! *Pablo: It's Exciting and Fast! *The Wonder Pets: Yeah! *Tasha: And Now, to Brew The Perfect Cup of Tea! *The Perfect Teapot!, the Perfect Tea Leaves! *Tuck: You Know, I Still Don't See Anything Gushing! *Tasha: Just You Wait!, Any Moment Now! *All: Woah! *Ming-Ming: Whoa Look at That! *Linny: It's Gushing! *Tasha: And It's Filling Up, the Teapot With Hot Water! *Tasha: Ah, Perfect! *Mm, Heavenly, Teatime, Everyone! *Tyrone: Cool! *Uniqua: All Right! *Pablo: Tea Time! *Linny: I Love Tea! *Tuck: Very Healthy! *Ming-Ming: Sweet! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:Episodes